


Facing the Truth

by GeekLibrarian



Series: God Save the Queen [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4329735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekLibrarian/pseuds/GeekLibrarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam wake up after the fight and find themselves alone in the house. After freeing Y/N from de dungeon, there are some matters to be clarified.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Facing the Truth

Dean grunted as he came back to consciousness, surrounded by shredded glass and dead bodies. His head hurt more and more every second, and he could barely open his eyes to look up for his brother or Castiel. It was dark already and he could tell that several hours had passed since the fight.

He sat up, holding his head and pressing one of his hands against his left eye, which felt like it was going to pop out any second now. With his right eye he swept the room and spotted Sam lying on the other side of the once living room, he too was starting to wake up and let out a moan when he pressed his hand against a bunch of glass splinters, sticking them into his flesh.

“Sam,” Dean moaned and growled realizing his side was aching, even worse when he spoke.

“Dean, what happened?”

“I think these mother fuckers are a little bit out of our league,” Dean admitted, standing up. “Where’s Cas?”

The two brothers looked around again, but the angel was nowhere to be found. Sam counted the bodies in the floor and looked up. “There were five. There are only three bodies.”

“You saying Cas took them away?”

“It wouldn’t be the first time he saved us like that. Are you okay? DEAN!”

Dean had fallen on his knees and was now pressing both his hands against his eyes. Sam lowered himself next to his brother, holding him by the shoulders.

“Sam, Cas told me something before I went unconscious.”

“He was shouting a lot of things.”

“Yeah, but… no, this was important, this was about… Y/N!”

Both of them stood up and ran downstairs. It had taken them too much time to remember you were locked up in the panic room, and given that it was already late at night, you should be at the very least hungry.

\---------------

You had stopped punching the door when a bead of crimson blood appeared on your knuckles. You decided then to just keep calling because you couldn’t feel your hands anyway, but after a while your throat was sore and you were unable to shout anymore, so you resumed your crying, calling for Cas and Dean and Sam, cursing them and swearing that if they were dead you would personally revive them to kill them again.

And crying and calling was how you slipped into a light dream, curled up against one of the walls, holding a piece of plaid you’d found in the shadows. And that’s how Dean and Sam found you when they opened the door of the panic room.

The loud clang barely pulled you out of the nightmare and you tightened your grip around your knees, not wanting to see that the demons had found you and you were all alone because Dean and Sam and Cas were dead and no one was going to save you now. So when a pair of strong hands tried to pull you up you screamed and punched the air, oblivious at the comforting voice that was talking to you. At last, you heard the tone and opened your eyes in amazement.

“Sam?” you voice was harsh and tears hoarded in your eyes as you hugged him strongly. “I thought you were _dead_! I thought I was going to _die_ here, alone!”

“You’re fine, Y/N. Come on. We need to get out of here, before more come.”

“Where’s Dean?” you asked, pulling away from Sam’s arms only to find him already strolling to hold you tight.

“I’m here, princess, I’m here.”

“You ain’t dead either, then?”

“No, I’m not.”

“Then what the bloody hell? What took you so long? I’ve been locked up in here for _hours_!!” You could feel Dean’s body shaking with laughter. He knew too damn well that this was your honest reaction out of relief, and you held him tighter.

“Wait…” you said suddenly as you walked out of the panic room, sweeping the place with your gaze. “Where’s Cas?”

Sam and Dean exchanged a painful look. Dean’s jaw clenched, his hand still holding you by your shoulders; and Sam’s brow furrow as he let out a sigh “We don’t know. We both passed out in the fight, when we came to… he was gone, and so were two of the demons.”

Your heart sank in your chest and it filled with pain. Pain of knowing that somehow this was all your fault, pain of guilt for letting him lock you up, pain of understanding that he took the demons away so they wouldn’t hurt Sam and Dean, pain of realizing that hours had gone by and he should’ve already came back, pain of thinking that he might be bleeding out somewhere… or already dead.

“This whole thing is my fault,” you whispered weakly.

“Y/N, don’t…” Dean began, but you interrupted him, standing up with fire in your eyes.

“No! Don’t say it is not, Dean! Because you don’t know what _I_ know! You don’t know who I am and what Cas told _me_ before he left me here!”

“Then let us know!” Dean shouted back. “ _Tell_ us what we don’t know so we can go and save our friend! SO WE CAN SAVE _YOU_!” he sighed and rubbed a hand through his face, calming himself down before looking at you again. “This is us, Y/N. You can trust us.”

“I’m not sure you can trust me. Hell, I don’t know if I can trust myself.” You turned around and aimed for the stairs, but Sam caught you by your arm, spinning you in the spot and forcing you to face him. He was dead serious, a hard expression in his face and his clasp was tight around your elbow.

“Don’t you _dare_ walk out on us. Not when we need you the most. I’m not letting you go, so you better get used to the idea of having us around protecting you like we always have. Now sit down and spit it out.”

You realized you weren’t trembling only because you weren’t allowing yourself, but right now you were scared, really scared. So you lowered your head and nodded quietly. He led you to the couch, a little more kindly but still fingers tight around your arm, as if he feared you’d disappear if he let you go.

“First thing you’ve got to understand, is that I trust you two boys more than anyone else in this world, even myself. And I would jump in front of a bullet, or the teeth of a vampire if that were the case, for any of you without thinking it twice.” Your eyes were fixed on the floor, so you didn’t see their reactions, opening your heart and your past was something really hard for you “So, believe me when I tell you that the reason I’ve never told you this is not because of you, but because of what could happen if anyone else would know.”

“You’re starting to scare me, Y/N,” said Dean, sitting at your side and grabbing your hand. You reached for his eyes and smiled a little.

“It’s my history. My family.”

“You told us they were wealthy,” said Sam.

“Yeah… well, that’s just a side of the story. Mom and Dad, and me… we were related...”

“Uhm… you would expect that,” Dean ventured.

“No, no… I mean we’re related to THE family… the Royal Family.”

“You what?” Dean spat out the question like if unable to restrain it, confusion all over his face, as well as in Sam’s.

“I resigned from my title, that’s just not me. I don’t think of myself like that. With Mom and Dad gone I… I didn’t want part of that world. The last thing Castiel said to me, was that the demons were looking for _me_ , that they shouldn’t know that _I_ was here, so he locked me up. I think they might be looking for me as leverage, as a way to force something out from THEM.” There was a minute of silence in which both brothers stood silent, and you were already beginning to panic when Dean finally talked.

“So…” he was still holding your hand, and looked hesitant, “so we _really_ should be calling you _Lady_.”

“Really?” You fixed your eyes on him for a second, unable to believe what you were hearing. He didn’t care that you lied, that you were being haunted, that Cas was missing because of you… so you started to laugh, a maniac, nervous laugh. “Are you kidding me? _That_ ’s what you care about?”

 “Hey, don’t get me wrong… … It’s heavy weight you’re carrying, and we need to find Cas like, yesterday. But… you don’t really expect for us to be mad at you because you held back information from us, right?”

“Well…”

“Y/N,” said Sam, a lot softer and relieved than before “We are the kings of sibling lying. That’s something natural for us… We don’t get to be mad at you for protecting yourself.”

Tears were rolling down your face now. You knew they were good guys, but you never expected them to be so understanding. You had seen them fight and shout at each other, and you were really scared you would have to endure that. But there they were, smiling at you, hugging and holding your hands in understanding. So you broke down, because you could, and because you couldn’t handle it anymore, not today. And you cried hard, and you cursed, and before you knew it you were on your feet, hitting stuff and kicking furniture, tears down your face and screaming. “DAMMIT, CAS!!! Why did you have to lock me up?! Where the hell are you, you feathered bastard?! WHERE-THE-HELL-ARE-YOU?” each word emphasized by a punch to the wall.

Dean and Sam watch your rant from the couch, until you started hitting the wall, when they both ran to you and hold you. You melted in Dean’s arms in tears.

“We need to get back to the bunker. Sam, you get the Impala. I’ll drive Ghost back with her.”

It took you a couple more minutes to compose, and in another ten Sam was hitting the road and you were taking the Mustang out of the garage. The drive wasn’t long, but the situation was all over your head and you didn’t even understand what the demons could actually want from you. You kept praying for Castiel, but he didn’t show, and your heart was aching. Dean’s eyes were fixed in the road, no music playing, no small talk, nothing. You could tell he was praying too.

\-----------------------------

You and Dean arrived to the bunker before Sam, only by a couple of minutes, so you hadn’t really ended to get out of the car when the Impala was rolling into the garage. The air was tense, and the three of you had anguished looks in your eyes.

You headed to the door that led to the bunker quietly, so you all stopped when you heard the noise, like something metal hitting ground… something big. You all drew your weapons and got inside cautiously, Dean headed for the library and kitchen, while you and Sam made your way through the hallway to the bedrooms and the archives. Everything was quiet now, the clang had echoed a bit, but inside the empty building it was impossible to figure out where it came from. Two steps you took and realized your shoes were making too much noise, so you quietly kicked them off and continued your pace in complete silence, gun clasped in your hands and knife secure in your waist. You signaled Sam to check the rooms and made sure he understood you were going to the dungeon.

You walked slowly, barely breathing. Every step took you closer to the room with the devil’s trap and you felt in your guts something was there, _someone_ was there; and sure enough, before you reached the door you heard grunting and voices, very angry voices. It was closed, but not locked, so you opened it as quietly as you could, gun at the ready and holding your breath and thanked your cautiousness at not having turned on the lights outside.

“I don’t understand, please, explain!” said a voice in a little laugh. “Please, I want to know!”

“I’m not sure he can answer you, you know.” said a second voice, also mocking, and you shivered when you recognized an Irish accent. “It seems like we have drained him. This blade we stole from that bloody merchant seems to do the trick.”

“Yeah, shame we couldn’t do that before he put us in this fucking cage.”

You had frozen in your feet just before the trap door, breathing heavily and your heart pounding in your chest so strong you thought it was going to pop out. The door had been pushed open slightly, and your eyes were fixed on the arm that was lying on the floor, a hand covered in blood, coming out the sleeve of a khaki trench coat. That was it.

You pulled the door opened, fire in your eyes that were fixed on the two demons that were trapped in there. They jumped a little at your sight and stopped talking; one of them actually looked frightened.

“Not so brave when someone’s around then, love?” your own accent impregnating every single word. “I thought you were just mocking yourselves, hey? Well keep it up. I don’t mean no interruption. I’ll be glad to join in.” A small and fearsome smile forming in the corner of your mouth while you crouched by Castiel’s body, not wanting to watch him even, but searching for his blade inside his coat.

“You’re wasting your time, sweetheart. He dropped it back at the house.”

“Oh,” you laughed while your fingers reached the cold blade, but also because you had sensed a tiny movement in his chest as you touched him. “You two surely don’t know who you’re messing with, if you actually believe that this warrior has only one weapon.”

You stood up in a rush and stepped inside the circle forged in the floor with heavy steps, swinging the blade in your hand, playfully making it twirl between your fingers. Your anger was taking over you, and these two were going to pay for what they had done; you didn’t care they were still armed. That was no advantage for them.

“And…” you went on, “You really, _really_ should’ve done some research, before coming to try and harm the Winchesters and their angel.”

“They didn’t seem so tough while lying on the floor unconscious,” said the one that looked more inexperienced with a giggle.

“Oh, love, no. Don’t misunderstand me. It’s _me_ you should be afraid of, ‘cause you just hurt my family. You hurt the ones I care about and you ain’t getting away with it, ‘cause I’m no Winchester and I’m definitely no angel.”

And just like that, you charged forward and stabbed him right in the middle of the heart. Flashes of red and yellow light came out of his mouth and eyes with a scream, but before it had hit the floor you were pinning the second demon to the floor and doing the same.

You wanted to give up to rage, and cut him to little pieces, but you didn’t. You threw the blade away and stumble upon Cas, just as Dean and Sam appeared in the doorway.

“He’s still alive!” you shouted, tears crowding again in your eyes.

“What happened?” asked Sam, while helping you pick up Castiel who gave a little moan, but didn’t wake up.

“I killed them. I thought _that_ was clear.”

“Y/N, that was reckless,” said Dean in a heavy voice.

“Oh, come on Dean! They were inside the trap; they could do nothing to me.”

“I mean,” answered Dean again, “they could’ve told us something. They could’ve been of help, given the right push.”

You furrowed your brow at his words and stopped your pace, leaving Sam to carry the weight of the angel all by himself, turned around and face Dean, who was still looking at the bodies, rage in his face.

“No, Dean, they wouldn’t have. First, because they were Irish, at least one of them, and Irish don’t just give up their masters. And second, because there’s no way on earth I was going to let you do that. Not for Cas, not for me, not for anybody. You hear me, big boy?”

His looks soften a little and hugged you strongly “Still, you should’ve wait for us.”

\----------------------

“I don’t think he’s gonna wake up alone this time.”

Castiel was on the bed you used to occupy when you were at the bunker, the closest inhabitable room to the archive section, and the three of you were looking at him.

“We need to call someone.” You said, unable to take your eyes away from you.

“There’s no one we can call,” said Sam “it’s not like he’s human… I don’t think anything else but an angel can heal an angel… and I’m sorry to say this, but the only one who would actually come is not taking vessels at this time.”

“Yeah,” Dean agreed. “There’s no way in hell Hannah is coming back for this.”

You sat on the bed right next to Cas, looking at him blankly, not really knowing what to do. You didn’t know any angels besides him, so you started to clean his wounds with warm water, hoping that maybe that would help.

“Well, every single angel that would like to prevent Cas’ death is already dead!”

“There must be _someone_ who isn’t! Cas thought maybe Gabe is alive.” Dean said, hesitantly.

“You really think so?” Sam asked, tilting his head and stepping forward.

“I don’t know, man. But if we’re going to pray… worst case scenario… he is dead and doesn’t show up…”

“You’re right.” Sam looked at you, calmly sweeping damped gauze upon the angel’s face. “Do it. Call him. If it doesn’t work, we call Hannah and drag _her_ sorry ass down here.”

“Right,” said Dean, and clasped his hands together while closing his eyes. “Dear Gabriel, who might not be in heaven but possibly banging a chick in Thailand… given the case you’re alive, would you be so kind to bring your sorry feathery ass back here? It’s an emergency.”

You looked over your shoulder, but no one appeared, so you sighed and kept on with your useless task when you heard the ruffle of feathers. _No way_.

“You know, she was from Singapore,” said a funny voice, you didn’t dare to look.

“For Christ sake man! Put on some clothes!” Dean screamed.

“Oh right! No ‘good to see you’ or ‘hey, I’m glad you’re not _dead_ ’ for me, right?” you turned around slowly, but he had already dressed and Sam was now hugging him, a really funny picture given the fact that Gabriel seemed to be almost two feet smaller than him.

“It’s really good to see you Gabe, we thought…”

“Yeah, yeah, little moose, I know. So tell me, what could possibly be so urg…” he froze when he saw Castiel lying on the bed, pale, broken and barely breathing. “B-brother?”

He ran towards the bed to get a better look at him and placed a hand on his forehead for a second, then turned around to the Winchesters. “WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?”

“Oh, COME ON!” Dean shouted back. “Do you really think we would’ve let this happen to him? The stupid asshole zapped himself away with two demons carrying angel blades!”

“And where are those demons now?” asked Gabriel, anger in his voice.

“Dead.” You said softly, all emotions had been dragged out of your body and anger was the only one left. Gabriel turned to you for the first time and looked at you in surprise, as if he hadn’t seen you yet.

“Who are you?”

“I’m Y/N. I’m the reason why he’s lying here almost dead. So if you want to shout at somebody, you should be doing it to me, not them.” He didn’t answer, but looked at you deeply, as if trying to understand you. But not even you did really understand what was going on inside you, or anything else for that matter, you just wanted the whole thing to be over so you could go back to pretend you were funny and careless. Hitting the roads in your Ghost. So you looked back at him and asked “Can you heal him?”

“Of course I can. But it’s going to take a while, and I’m going to need a lot of sweets.”

 


End file.
